When creating customized and anatomically correct prostheses for the body, all relevant components of an anatomical structure, e.g. an articulation, are to be segmented with high precision. For this purpose, active contour segmentation may be used. Precise segmentation in turn ensures that the resulting prostheses accurately fit the unique shape and size of the anatomical structure. Still, the presence of noise in images of the anatomical structure remains a challenge. Indeed, noise can significantly reduce the accuracy and efficiency of the segmentation process, proving highly undesirable.
There is therefore a need to improve on existing image segmentation techniques.